Drayton Sawyer/1st Timeline
Drayton Sawyer,' '''credited as '''The' Old Man and''' The Cook''', is a main antagonist in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and its sequel. Biography In all of his appearances, Drayton is an antagonist. A mentally unstable and murderous cannibal, Drayton, along with his family of fellow cannibals and serial killers, lives in the backwoods of Texas, preying upon travelers, whom he and his relatives capture and devour, selling some of their meat to unwary people in chili at his restaurant/gas station. He also gets mad at Leatherface for ruining the house. Drayton's name wasn't mentioned until the second film, the first simply referred to him as Cook and Old Man. Like his brother Nubbins, Drayton seems to be suffering from a mental disorder, probably schizophrenia or multiple personalities, as he is seen enjoying the torture of his family's victims, but at one point he flips personalities and is disgusted by the torment as his more empathic side surfaces. His personality disorder has been discussed by Tobe Hooper several times, like on the audio commentary for Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Drayton often bickers with the rest of his brothers and is abusive towards them, and though he appears to be the head of the household, his brothers often mock and antagonize him and his authority. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre He first appears as the proprietor of a gas station and barbecue (with an unnamed car door window washer as an employee), where a group of teenagers stop while passing through the area. He says that all the gas pumps are empty (this is to make it easier for Leatherface to kill victims for him). Drayton's malevolent nature is revealed later in the film, when he beats Sally unconscious and captures her after she approaches him seeking help when her friends disappear and her brother Franklin gets killed by Leatherface. Having been chased by Leatherface previously, she is highly hysterical after her shocking experience. Taking Sally to his home, Drayton torments her alongside his siblings, Leatherface and Nubbins the Hitchhiker. They come up with the idea to let Grandpa kill her and they give him a hammer and put Sally over a bucket. He tries but is too weak to do it by himself. They attempt to aid him, but only succeed in losing grasp on Sally, who flees out a window, he is the only one of the three brothers who does not pursue her choosing instead to stay behind with Grandpa while Nubbins gets killed and Sally escapes. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 Drayton, his siblings and Grandpa now live in an abandoned amusement park in Dallas, due to the intense police investigation sparked by the events of the first film, with what remains of his family, Leatherface, Chop Top and Grandpa. He is now a two time award-winning chili cook selling his meat at a Chilli Cook-off. On the way home, he listens to the radio and is enraged to find a tape of a murder committed by Leatherface and Chop Top. He forces them to go to the radio DJ who is known as "Stretch" to kill her. Leatherface lets her live and tells Chop Top and Drayton that she's dead. Drayton finds Stretch roaming the grounds of their cave and the family captures her. Chop Top scolds Leatherface when he finds out that Stretch is still alive. Lefty eventually finds her being tortured at the dinner table by Chop Top, Drayton, Leatherface, and Grandpa Sawyer and saves her. Equipped with chainsaws, Lefty and Leatherface fight while Stretch escapes the underground house with Chop Top chasing after her. Drayton recovers a grenade from Nubbins's body and sets it off which kills him, Lefty, Leatherface and Grandpa Sawyer.